


Angel of the Snowy Sky

by shineelover



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: EIWATA IS IMPORTANT, M/M, death mention, fluff basically, nothing more than what is mentioned in canon though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineelover/pseuds/shineelover
Summary: If he died like this, with Wataru’s jacket wrapped around his shoulders while he watched snow fall against the orange light of a lamp post, Eichi thought he’d be okay with it.





	Angel of the Snowy Sky

If he died like this, with Wataru’s jacket wrapped around his shoulders while he watched snow fall against the orange light of a lamp post, Eichi thought he’d be okay with it. 

His only regret involved his Hibiki Wataru standing beside him in nothing but his white button up shirt and vest. As if reading his mind, Wataru uncrossed his arms in a flashy attempt to look like he wasn’t standing in ankle deep snow in the middle of the night. 

“Well, Your Majesty? A sight to behold, is it not?”

Subtlety was not one of Wataru’s strong points, so as Eichi looked around them and saw nothing but a soft layer of snow blanketing an otherwise empty park, he almost expected something to pop out of the bushes. 

“And what exactly am I beholding, save for my lovely jester risking hypothermia to keep me company?” Eichi teased. 

Despite the gentle redness rising to his cheeks, Wataru did not miss a beat. “Hmm, does my Emperor not yet realize the depths of his jester’s thoughtfulness? Oh how I hang on to his every word as if it was his last and keep them close to my mind and heart,” he said, punctuating his speech with his hands. Ungloved, and white as his doves, Eichi noted. 

“Wataru,” Eichi interrupted. Despite he himself often remarking on his deteriorating health and despite knowing that his words hurt those close him, hearing Wataru speak so frankly about it roused a restless feeling in his chest. It was akin to irritating a freshly healed wound to the point where it burst open again—as much as Eichi liked to believe he had found closure with his body’s imminent failure, having Wataru confirm it made him want to hope again. 

Pushing that thought away, Eichi continued, “We are alone. We don’t need to keep up the pretenses, hm?”

Eichi expected him to reply with “Of course, anything for you, Your Majesty” or something similarly extravagant. Instead, Wataru let out a sigh and smiled. “Right you are, Eichi.”

He enjoyed their back and forth, pretending to be emperor and clown, he really did, but in rare moments when they both felt comfortable enough to speak to each other as equals, from one human to another, Eichi felt like his heart had been replaced by another entity altogether, something that still beat irregularly but now radiated heat throughout his whole body. 

“Now, what did you want me see so badly that you kidnapped me?” Eichi asked. 

Wataru laughed. “Seems like you yourself have forgotten. Do you remember last spring when I joined you in your tea club activities with your juniors? One of the Knights boys mentioned that he had fallen asleep overnight in the snow. I remember your words clearly then. You said you wanted to witness falling snow at night, as you had never done so before.” Wataru stepped in front of Eichi and held out his hand. “Your Hibiki Wataru wants only to grant Eichi his wishes!”

The cold must have frozen Eichi’s lips, because as hard as he tried, he could not form words. The most he could muster was a quiet intake of air that did not cool his body in the slightest. 

Then he laughed. He laughed until he could no longer control the sound of his voice, and he thanked whatever deity watching over him that he did not secretly have an ugly laugh. 

When he finished, he grabbed Wataru’s hand with both of his. “You’re right. I did forget. What would I ever do without you, Wataru?”

Wataru’s hand wrapped around his. “No need to wonder, for as long as you will have me, I will walk alongside you.”

_Alongside_. Eichi wondered if Wataru understood the weight behind that word, especially spoken to him. He always perceived himself as a solitary being soiled by the red from his past decisions. To exist alongside him, to reach out his hand and stroll through pure, white snow, Wataru would be the first. As Eichi looked into his eyes, he no longer need to wonder—Wataru understood every word he uttered. 

If he died like this, holding Wataru’s hand while enjoying the silence of a snowy evening for the first time in his life, Eichi thought he’d be okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, the Starlightfes event got me feeling all kinds of things ;;;
> 
> Title is based off of Yuzuru's card--I didn't get Eichi, but Yuzu dropped for me what a supremely good boy


End file.
